Wii Sports
Wii Sports is a video game that was bundled with the Wii console in 2006. Because of being bundled with the Wii, Wii Sports went on to being the best-selling console video game of all time. It is a collection of various sports games that all use a unique, innovative control scheme that demonstrates the true potential of the Wii Remote. It was revealed at E3 2006. The player can use the Wii Remote as a tennis racket, baseball bat, boxing glove, golf club, or even a hand to roll a bowling ball, and immerse themselves into the game while playing the sport onscreen. As opposed to a dedicated sports game, none of the games included feature deep gameplay options. The graphics are also being kept very simple, far from Wii's full capabilities. It is also multiplayer oriented, to show how fun gaming can truly be. With the simplicity, ease of use, and pure fun of Wii Sports, Nintendo intends to attract the non-gamer crowd through Wii's innovative gameplay style. It should also be noted that Wii Sports uses the Mii avatars you create in the Wii's Mii Channel. Wii Sports was bundled with the Wii (though is sold separately in Japan). A sequel to Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, was released in 2009. Gameplay *'Tennis' - The Wii Remote is used as a tennis racket. The Wii Remote is held on its side, as the handle of the racket. Player control will be automatic, and you will only control the swinging of the racket. This will handle power and spin of the hits. *'Golf' - The Wii Remote is used as a golf club. The player holds the Wii Remote like the handle of a golf club, and the motion-sensing capabilities are used to swing the club and hit the golf ball. The holes are based on the front 9 holes of the NES game Golf. *'Baseball' - The Wii Remote is used as a baseball bat. Pitching will also be controlled through the Wii Remote, but will be very simplistic. The bat may be held vertically to hit normally, or horizontally to bunt. Power and spin is controlled with the Wii Remote. You can throw different pitches if you hold down the buttons A, B, or both of them together. *'Boxing' - In the game, you will face off against your opponent in a boxing game. Using both the Wii Remote and the Nunchuk as fists to punch your opponent. *'Bowling' - A bowling game where you and your friends will swing your arm to make the bowling ball roll down the lane and hit the pins. You have to hold down B to swing the ball and let it go when you are ready to roll it. You can also adjust the position and angle of your throw. *'Airplane - Airplane' is the only sport that cannot be played on Wii Sports, Airplane ' would have been the 6th sport in the Wii launch title Wii Sports. Unfortunately, it was scrapped by the time the final game was released and Bowling and Boxing were put in its place instead. The sport was showcased at E3 2006 to promote the game it was going to be included with. This game involved tilting the Wii Remote to control a plane around what looked like an early version of Wuhu Island. The main mode of this sport involved flying through either 90 or 140 rings scattered throughout the island before running out of time. Though the game was absent in the final game, it was not forgotten; The sport would finally be added (abeit in a modified form) in Wii Sports Resort. Development While making of the game, the Mii characters were going to be replaced with ''Mario characters, but Nintendo chose to stick with the Miis as it is part of the console. Since ''Wii Sports release, several Mario sports games were created for the Wii including Mario Strikers Charged, Mario Super Sluggers, and Mario Sports Mix. Thus, it is the first launch game on home consoles not to have any Mario related characters. Music The tracks "Title", ''"''Tennis Result" and "Title - Live version" (composed by Kazumi Totaka) are available with the CD Touch! Generations Soundtrack. CPU Miis There are 60 computer-controlled Miis in Tennis, Baseball, and Boxing that appear as opponents. External links *Wii Wiki page ES: Wii Sports Category:Touch Generations games Category:Wii games Category:2006 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Sports games Category:Wii (series) games * Category:Nintendo Selects games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Launch titles Category:Nintendo games